Todo el Mundo puede amar
by Kouve Skelleton
Summary: Gaara descubre que es el amor al enamorarse de alguien que tampoco puede sentirlo...Mal summary Mi primer RomanceLemon


_**Bien, ésta historia la hice un día en clase de Ética y es bastante mala por mi parte pero eso lo decidiréis vosotros. Es mi primer lemon así que no se esperen mucho. Aun así me gustaría que la leyesen. Gracias.**_

…

El desierto…Un lugar muy caluroso para el que no vive allí, porque el que vive allí se acostumbra a ése inmenso calor de mañana y ése dichoso frío que cubría la noche.

Ninguno de los habitantes de Suna tenía el valor de salir por la noche. Pero él sí…

Su pelo rojo se ondeaba por el viento llenándose de granos de arena, pero le daba igual. Por mucho frío que tuviese, no se movía de su posición; sentado sobre su inseparable calabaza y sin cambiar la expresión seria y misteriosa de su cara.

Él era capaz de aguantar allí toda la noche, observando a su amada Luna y viendo como desaparece dando paso al radiante Sol. A él le gustaba que la arena le cubriese los pies descalzos y que la brisa le alborotase el pelo. Era lo más bonito que sentía ya que no podía sentir otra cosa. ¿Por qué no puede ser feliz? Porque su maldición no le deja. El monstruo de su interior impide que el chico sienta felicidad, sólo una pequeña preocupación. Pero, lo que más le fastidiaba, era no saber que era el amor. Temari había intentado explicárselo tal y como ella lo sentía con Shikamaru, pero él ni lo comprendía ni lo tenía.

Sabaku no Gaara no podía amar y todos lo sabían. Por mucho que su hermana mayor le convenciese de que eso era una tontería, él sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Él ya tenía 16 años y empezaba a notar algo en sí cuando veía alguna chica guapa; sus hormonas se relacionaban, pero él no entendía que era.

El chico se tumbó en la arena mirando la luna y las estrellas. Ya podía saber donde estaba cada constelación y donde estaba su estrella. Gaara decía que todos teníamos una estrella que nos iluminaba cuando estábamos solos y que era la que más brillaba cuando estabas feliz con alguien.

El viento trajo un susurro a los oídos de Gaara que creyó no haber oído bien. ¿Voces a esas horas e la noche en el desierto? Estaba muy obsesionado, pero pudo oír una canción perfectamente: "Let me be your wings…Let me be your only love…"

El chico se puso de pie buscando de donde había venido la canción, pero no pudo ver nada así que decidió volver a casa pensando que su imaginación ya le jugaba malas pasadas.

…

Gaara abrió la puerta y escuchó, como siempre, discutir a sus 2 hermanos mayores. El chico se dirigió a la cocina viendo a sus hermanos gritándose como solían hacer cada día.

-¡Él ya no es un niño, Temari!-gritaba el castaño-¡Hoy cumple 16 años y tiene que encontrar a alguien ya!

-¡Yo no digo que no encuentre a nadie!-le espetó su hermana-¡Digo que no voy a dejar que le lleves a un burdel!

-¿Y qué quieres?¡Es virgen todavía, Temari! Además, le metes demasiado en la cabeza con eso del "Amor verdadero" cuando tú y yo sabemos que él no puede amar

-Me alegra que te unas a todo el mundo, Kankuro-susurró Gaara

Ambos hermanos pararon de discutir y se giraron hacia el pelirrojo que llegaba lleno de arena y con la misma expresión de siempre en el rostro. Temari se acercó a su hermano a gran velocidad y lo abrazó.

-Felicidades, hermanito-dijo la chica feliz

-¿Qué diferencia hay de felicidad entre éste cumpleaños y los anteriores?-dijo el Kazekage a lo que su hermana se apartó

-Pues la diferencia es que éste cumpleaños te voy a llevar a un sitio especial-dijo Kankuro pasándole el brazo tras el cuello-Así que dúchate y ponte algo bonito

-Lo de ducharme lo acepto-dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a las escaleras-Pero no voy a ponerme algo que no va conmigo

El chico comenzó a subir los peldaños dejando a Temari de nuevo discutiendo con Kankuro. Gaara llegó al baño y dio un portazo. Se cansaba de oírlos discutir, él lo único que quería era tranquilidad en esos momentos.

El pelirrojo se acercó al grifo y llenó la bañera mientras que se quitaba la ropa. Había mejorado su condición física desde hacía varios años. Había adelgazado y en su pecho se marcaba algún que otro músculo sin exageración. Llevar todo el día la calabaza a la espalda era un buen ejercicio para su cuerpo.

El Kazekage sumergió su cuerpo en la bañera relajando todos sus músculos y dejando volar su imaginación. Seguía jurando que había oído esa canción pero…¿Qué significaba? Temari se lo traduciría. ¿Quién la cantaría? Lo descubriría esa noche.

Gaara abrió la ventana que había junto a la bañera para que el vapor saliese por ella. El chico apoyó su cabeza en el borde y cerró los ojos para relajarse de nuevo.

Por la ventana se oía a la gente hablar y reír. Los niños jugaban y los animales ladraban, maullaban o piaban. Gaara sonrió. La Villa había mejorado mucho desde hacía años y ya nadie tenía miedo. Gaara escuchó atentamente como la gente reía y discutía con los dependientes diciendo que sus productos eran de mala calidad; pero una voz se alzó sobre todas, una dulce y angelical voz.

-Venid, niños-decía-¿Qué canción vamos a cantar hoy?

Gaara observó como 10 niños y niñas rodeaban a una chica, más o menos de la edad del pelirrojo, con pelo negro azulado y ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Su belleza era increíble y su sonrisa, hipnotizante.

-Canta "A love suicide"-dijo una niña

-No-dijo un chico-Algo más rítmico

-Canta, "Déjame ser tus alas"-dijo la niña más pequeña a los que todos la corroboraron

La joven rió y luego les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Muy bien-dijo-¿Queréis ayudarme?

-¡Sí!

La chica sonrió y sacó una flauta de su bolsillo comenzando a tocar un armónico sonido. Los niños movían la cabeza al compás de la melodía. La chica dejó de tocar y comenzó a cantar.

-Let me be your wings…Let me be your only love…

-Let me take you far beyond the stars-corroboraron los niños

A Gaara le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡La canción!¡La voz!¡Ella!

El chico salió de la bañera y se vistió a toda prisa, aun con el pelo mojado, para salir a toda prisa. Kankuro y Temari se quedaron pasmados al verle pasar tan velozmente y asomaron la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Gaara!-gritó Temari-¿¡Dónde vas!?

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo el chico corriendo hacia el círculo de niños

Cuando Gaara llegó, el corro seguía cantando ya las últimas estrofas. Un niño se acercó a ella y se sentó en su regazo cantando.

-Heaven isn't too far-cantó

-Heaven is where you are-contestó ella

-Stay with me and let me be your wings

Todos acabaron de cantar y la gente a su alrededor aplaudió. Gaara sonrió y se acercó a ella. Todos se giraron hacia él y le dejaron paso a lo que la chica se puso de pie algo extrañada.

-Eres tú…-susurró el chico

-¿Perdón?-dijo ella

-Esa canción…tu voz…-Gaara se dio cuenta de su ridiculez y se enderezó-Soy Gaara del Desierto, Kazekage

-Ai Analí-dijo la chica sonriente y estrechándole la mano-Encantada

-Lo mismo digo-ambos se quedaron callados un momento-Oye, cantas muy bien y…te oí cantar anoche

-¿Anoche?-dijo la chica enrojeciendo-¿Qué haces usted en el desierto a esas horas?

-Bueno-dijo Gaara-supongo que conocerás mi historia

-Sí-afirmó Ai-Lo del Shukaku y eso. Me da bastante pena¿Cómo se puede vivir así?

-Te acostumbras-contestó el pelirrojo-Bueno, lo que decía es que anoche te oí y…me gustó como cantabas…

-Me siento muy alagada de que le guste-dijo la morena-¿Quisiera acompañarme a almorzar?

-¿No me tienes miedo?-se extrañó Gaara

-¿He de tenerlo?-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo-Vamos

Gaara asintió y ambos comenzaron a pasear buscando un sitio adecuado donde almorzar.

Las 2 horas que estuvieron fuera paseando, sirvieron para que ambos se conociesen más.Ai tenía 16 años y vivía sola desde los 13; unas señoras la habían adoptado y se habían mudado hace poco a Suna. No sabía usar técnicas y no le importaba. Pero no se sabía nada de su situación actual en trabajo y estudios.

Lo que más le gustaba a Gaara de ella, es que no parecía asustarse de él y parecía como si se relacionase y lo entendiese todo perfectamente. Ai había oído la historia de Gaara y se sentía genial conociéndole a lo que Gaara enrojecía cuando ella le apoyaba.

Las 2 horas se convirtieron, de pronto, en todo el día. Ninguno había pasado por sus respectivos hogares sólo por estar con el otro.

Gaara no sabía por qué pero notaba un calor penetrante en su cuerpo y deseaba que Ai no se alejase de él. Cada movimiento que ella hacía, lo enloquecía, cada palabra hacía envidiar a Gaara que deseaba un hueco entre sus labios…y su cuerpo…Gaara no sabía que pasaba, pero la belleza de la chica hacía que sus hormonas se revolucionasen.

Antes de caer la noche, Gaara propuso ir a acompañarla a su casa, pero ella se negó.

-Puedo ir sola-decía-No está lejos

-¿Seguro qué no deseas que te acompañe?-insistió el chico

-Eso no es propio en ti-dijo Ai y Gaara enrojeció-Pero me gusta

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego comenzó a correr hasta su casa despidiéndose con la mano. Gaara se sentía en el cielo.

El chico entró en casa sonriente y ni siquiera escuchó la bronca de Kankuro por haber faltado a su cita con él.

-Oye, Kankuro-decía Gaara-¿Por qué no vamos el Viernes? Tenía asuntos que hacer

-¿Estás sonriendo?-Preguntó su hermano extrañado

-¿Y qué?-dijo Gaara soltando un carcajada-Voy a dormir, iremos el Viernes a ver mi regalo

El pelirrojo dijo esto y subió hasta su cuarto dejando a Kankuro y Temari confundidos.

Cada día que pasaba, Gaara se sentía más atraído por Ai y viceversa. Ambos llevaban ya 3 días paseando juntos y conociéndose el uno al otro y, sin duda, Gaara había encontrado su chica ideal.

Ai también parecía haberse sentido atraída por Gaara, pero ella sabía que ninguno de los 2 podía amar…ella ni siquiera debía amar…

-Oye, Gaara-dijo Ai colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-Ésta noche tengo que ayudar a mis tutoras a hacer cosas y no podremos estar juntos

-Tranquila-dijo Gaara-Yo he quedado con Kankuro para que me lleve no sé a dónde. Bueno, entonces nos despedimos aquí

Ai sonrió y le volvió a besar en la mejilla para luego irse cada uno por un camino.

15 minutos después:

Gaara caminaba tras Kankuro que parecía tener prisa por llegar a algún sitio, demasiada prisa.

-¿Hay fuego?-preguntó el menor

-No, pero tengo ansia-contestó el castaño

-Que miedo me das…

Kankuro rió y siguió andando hasta pararse de golpe provocando que Gaara casi chocase con él.

-Hemos llegado-informó

Gaara observó a su alrededor y vio que habían salido de la Villa y se encontraban frente a una gran mansión muy llamativa y decorada con luces de colores. Un cártel sobre la puerta rezaba la frase: "Casa de citas"

-¿Me has traído a un PutiClub, Kankuro?-dijo el pelirrojo-Me piro a casa

-Ven aquí-ordenó su hermano cogiéndole de la tira de la calabaza-¿No te da vergüenza siendo el Kazekage no tener novia y no haberte acostado con nadie?

-Bueno, yo…-dijo Gaara enrojeciendo-Imagina los comentarios cuando sepan que he ido a un burdel a perder la virginidad

-Nadie se enterará-dijo-Además, pronto vendrán los ancianos a decirte que te debes casar o te buscan ellos esposa

-¿Y pretendes qué me case con una Geisha?

-No, pero al menos que no espantes a las chicas diciendo que eres virgen-Gaara dudó y se dio la vuelta, pero Kankuro le cogió con sus hilos y lo arrastró-¡A divertirse!

-Yuju…-ironizó Gaara

Kankuro llevó a Gaara hasta la entrada donde 2 chicas totalmente maquilladas y vestidas excitantemente los recibieron de inmediato.

-Buenas noches, Kankuro-Sama¿Qué desea?

-He traído a mi hermano-dijo el mayor empujando al Kazekage hacia delante-Así que ya sabéis, buen sitio y buena chica

-Claro-dijo una-Les pondremos en primera fila, disfrutaran de Kitty y, después, podrá hacer sus servicios al joven Kazekage

Las chicas los guiaron y los sentaron en una mesa delante de un escenario con barra de stripper. Había bastantes personas allí y bastantes chicas también, pero ninguno se fijó en el pelirrojo y su hermano mayor.

-Ya te conocen bien ¿Eh?-se burló Gaara

-Tú calla, niño y atento a lo que te viene-dijo Kankuro-No te sentirás mejor en otro lugar

-Tal vez con Ai-susurró el chico, pero su hermano le mandó callar al empezar a sonar la música

Las luces se apagaron dejando solo la del escenario. Una chica de pelo negro, largo, con antifaz y vestida de gata salió y comenzó a bailar. Los chicos aplaudían y vitoreaban a Kitty que no concluía su baile. La chica se inclinó y fijó sus ojos en los de Gaara sonriendo e intentando besarle para luego quitarse en el último momento.

Gaara enrojeció y la chica sonrió. El pelirrojo observó bien; ese pelo…esos ojos…esa sonrisa…no podía ser.

Gaara vio como sobre el escenario iban cayendo billetes y monedas. La chica bajó del escenario y se tumbó sobre la mesa de Gaara acercando sus labios lentamente a los del chico que se había quedado estático. Un solo contacto, y Gaara notó como su cuerpo ardía y algo crecía en su físico.

La bailarina se separó de Gaara y volvió a subir al escenario concluyendo su actuación. Una mujer mayor se acercó a ella con un micrófono.

-Un aplauso para Kitty-hubo algo más que aplausos-Ahora, como regalo de la casa para un chico especial y que está presente: Kitty pasará una noche gratis con Gaara

A Gaara le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Él y Kitty solos? Gaara observó que la chica se había puesto blanca. ¿También sería su primera vez?

-Oye, Kankuro-susurró el pelirrojo-¿Ella baila mucho aquí?

-Sí, lleva bastante tiempo trabajando acá-dijo Kankuro-Pero ella es mucho más guapa sin el traje y la máscara

-¿Ya lo hicisteis juntos?

-No, pero la he visto repartir copas

Gaara se giró un momento cuando notó que alguien le tocaba en el hombro. Gaara vio como Kitty, con cara triste, se acercaba a su oído.

-Debes venir conmigo-susurró-Hemos de hablar

-¿Hablar?-se extrañó Gaara

-Por favor…-suplicó Kitty a lo que Gaara asintió

El Kazekage la acompañó a un cuarto decorado con colores exóticos y con toda clase de juguetes y objetos eróticos. Kitty cerró la puerta y dejó a Gaara que se sentase sobre una cama con dosel.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó la chica con naturalidad

-¿Tú qué crees?-ironizó Gaara

-¿De verdad eres así?

-¿Cómo sabes tú como soy?-Kitty lo miró fijamente y Gaara cayó en la cuenta-Espera…¿Ai? Tú…esto…yo…Agh…

Gaara se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía mucho, todo le daba vueltas y su corazón había dado un vuelco demasiado brusco. Ella, la persona con la que aprendió a amar. Ella que le mostró la amistad. Ella que le había vuelto loco…era una geisha…

El Kazekage se odiaba a sí mismo.

-Bien hecho-se decía-Hay millones de chicas y te has enamorado de una geisha…

Ai se puso de rodillas junto a él y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los claros de Gaara con cara de procupación.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella

-¿Por qué?-dijo el pelirrojo-¿Por qué trabajas aquí? No lo creía de ti

-Gaara-comenzó la morena-Yo no quería…mis madrastras son las dueñas y…

-¿Y qué?¡No pueden mandar sobre ti, no es tu verdadera familia!-Gaara suspiró y se puso de pie-Mira, quédate el dinero, pero yo me voy

-No te vayas, por favor. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

-Tú no lo entenderías…

Y dicho esto el pelirrojo desapareció en un remolino de arena y Ai se quedó sola y confundida.

Pasó una semana desde que Gaara descubrió lo de Ai, y el chico no salió de su casa en todo ese tiempo. Le había disgustado mucho descubrir eso de su amada…bastante más de lo normal.

Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía que le pasaba al benjamín. No sabían porque había vuelto a ser el de siempre tras lo ocurrido aquella noche (Que Gaara relató a su hermano mintiendo en todas sus palabras).

El pelirrojo no había vuelto a ver a Ai en ningún sitio; ni en la calle, ni por la noche ni en ningún lado.

El no verla hacía que Gaara se sintiese triste, muchas veces se había acercado hasta el burdel con intención de pedir perdón; pero siempre se daba la vuelta nada más llegar a la puerta.

El viento volvía a ondear revolviendo su rojo pelo y depositando granitos de arena sobre él. La luna iluminaba su melancólico rostro y las estrellas mostraban sus figuras de cada noche.

Allí había empezado todo, allí la había escuchado cantar. Justo en ése desierto, justo de la misma forma.

El chico se tumbó en la arena relajando sus músculos. La brisa movía la arena que esquivaba a Gaara por orden suya. El viento sopló suave y arrastró de nuevo unas palabras hacia él: "Let me be your wings…Let me be your only love"

El Kazekage se sentó girando su vista hacia la procedencia de la melodía y vio una figura delgada y alta con el pelo largo ondeando con el viento.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Ai sonriente. La luna iluminaba la blanca piel y el oscuro pelo dándole un brillo especial.

-Hola…-susurró-Sabía que estarías aquí-Gaara bajó la cabeza-¿Puedo sentarme?

Gaara se corrió hacia un lado y dejó sentarse a su compañera. Gaara miraba de reojo a la morena cuya vista se posaba en la luna.

-Es bella ¿Verdad?-Gaara no contestó-Y las estrellas…-siguió sin contestar-Te debes saber todas las constelaciones

-Algunas-dijo el chico

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La mano de Gaara temblaba, tenía que decirle algo ya. El chico tomó aire y…

-Perdón-dijo Ai

-¿Qué?-se extrañó Gaara

-Debí contarte lo de mi trabajo-susurró derramando gotas saladas-Yo…

-Tranquila-interrumpió Gaara-Lo siento por dejarte tirada

-Gaara tú…-Ai agachó la cabeza-me gustas

-¿Qué?-Exclamó el Kazekage

-Que me gustas-Repitió tristemente-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y…estaba comenzando a quererte; pero no puedo amar

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Gaara-¿Por tu trabajo? No es que no puedas, es que no debes; y puedes luchar contra ése deber. Si yo he logrado amarte, tú puedes amarme

Ai miró a Gaara impresionado y el chico enrojeció.

-Lo sé, parece imposible pero me enamoraste desde la primera vez que te oí cantar-susurró para luego coger su mano-Todo el Mundo puede amar

Ambos chicos se quedaron un tiempo mirándose a los ojos, notando como sus cabezas se iban juntando hasta fundirse en un dulce beso.

Ambos sintieron como un cosquilleo les revolvía el estómago. Pero eso les estaba gustando.

Gaara separó sus labios de los de la chica y ambos sonrieron. El pelirrojo cogió a Ai de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie.

-Quizá quieras que vayamos a un lugar mejor-susurró-Sujétate

Ai obedeció y se abrazó a él al notar como la arena se levantaba transportándolos hasta una casa cuya ventana estaba abierta.

Ai miró a su alrededor; la habitación era bastante pequeña y sólo tenía una mesa y una cama. Gaara la abrazó por la espalda.

-Te presento mi cuarto-informó el chico

-Es bastante escaso-observó ella

-Apenas lo uso-dijo Gaara-Esto…¿Quieres tumbarte? Quizá estés cansada

-No estoy cansada-dijo Ai-Pero mejor estar tumbados que de pie

Gaara asintió y abrió la cama dejando pasar a Ai y tumbándose él junto a ella abrazándola.

-Gaara…-susurró-¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás temblando-El chico enrojeció-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…-comenzó él-Nunca había estado en una cama con una chica y estoy nervioso de que pasase algo

-No tiene porque pasar nada si tú no quieres-informó ella

-Pero yo si quiero-afirmó Gaara-Enséñame

-Eso no se enseña-dijo la chica poniéndose encima de él-Se practica

Dicho esto, Ai besó a Gaara que intentó relajarse y no ponerse nervioso. El chico notó como la lengua de su compañera jugaba con la suya y la imitó.

La morena paró de besarle y se acercó a la oreja de Gaara.

-Aprendes muy rápido a besar

Gaara enrojeció y luego soltó un gemido al notar como la lengua de la chica jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaba hasta su cuello.

Las manos de los 2 chicos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero quitando prendas allá donde podían.

Ai acarició el pecho bien formado de Gaara mientras que le besaba. Gaara notó como la chica le cogía la mano y la acercaba a la hebilla del sujetador. El chico se quedó un momento extrañado para luego comprender lo que ella quería.

Ambos torsos desnudos se juntaron haciendo que Gaara soltase un suspiro.

Ella comenzó a bajar su lengua por el torso del chico hasta legar a la zona antes de su miembro. Ai rozó el bulto con las yemas de los dedos notando como Gaara cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

-¿Quieres qué pare?-dijo ella al notar el temblor del chico

Gaara negó con la cabeza y Ai sonrió. La chica logró deshacerse de los pantalones y los boxers del chico dejando a Gaara completamente desnudo.

El chico se acomodó dejando que Ai lo guiase. La morena comenzó a mover arriba y abajo la mano rodeando la erección del chico.

Gaara soltaba pequeños gemidos, nunca había sentido lo que sentía ahora…y no estaba nada mal.

Inconscientemente, Gaara acarició el pelo de la chica conduciendo sus labios hasta su miembro. La chica sacó la lengua y dio un pequeño lametón a lo que Gaara volvió a gemir. Ai sonrió y comenzó a humedecer todo el miembro del chico con su saliva. Gaara ya no temblaba; sentía algo raro y placentero. Respiraba rápidamente y sujetaba las mantas con las manos fuertemente.

Ai humedeció por completo la erección de Gaara y se volvió a poner encima suya mientras que el chico le quitaba la falda y la ropa interior dejándola a ella desnuda también.

-¿De veras quieres continuar?-preguntó ella antes de hacer nada-No quiero que te duela

-Si quiero hacerlo no me dolerá-dijo él-Y yo deseo hacerlo contigo

Ai asintió y comenzó a bajar haciendo que Gaara la penetrase soltando ambos un fuerte gemido.

Ai había hecho sexo, pero no quería hacer eso con Gaara.

Gaara cogió a la chica de la cintura haciéndola botar. Todo era nuevo para los 2, ambos hacían por primera vez el amor y disfrutaban como nunca lo habían hecho.

Sus cuerpos ardían de pasión y su respiración se hacía fuerte. Los gemidos que daban eran cada vez más intensos y placenteros para el otro.

Ai comenzó a botar más fuerte y rápido haciendo que el chico sintiese más placer y ambos gritasen de placer.

-Ai yo…-decía el chico entre gemidos

-Puedes hacerlo dentro-dijo ella sonriendo entre gemidos-No te preocupes

-Pero…

Ai le impidió hablar volviendo a jugar con la lengua del chico en su boca.

Ninguno de los 2 aguantaba más, estaban apunto de acabar. Gaara sujetó a Ai de la cintura y la impulsó hacia abajo terminando dentro de ella que dio un grito de placer a la vez que el chico.

Ai dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Gaara besando su cuello dulcemente. El chico la apartó y la tumbó a su lado dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.

Ai y Gaara se abrazaron mutuamente con su respiración y su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Gracias-susurró Gaara a Ai

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella extrañada

-Por enseñarme que todo el Mundo puede amar

…

_**Bueno, acá el fin. Es bastante malo creo yo pero…por favor, es mi primer lemon así que dejen reviews por favor. Gracias por adelanto.**_


End file.
